Shadow Lord of the Seven Deadly Sins
Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony are all Human Kind's greatest sins. As the incarnation of those Sins I shall send all Light to its grave! Shadow Lord of the Seven Deadly Sins is an Upcoming Antagonist in End of all Worlds. Not much is known about him other then the fact he has control over the deadly sins of human and all other races past. He is based off of all the Homunculi from FMA Brotherhood. Appearance Shadow Lord wears a black shirt with a skull on it and a red jacket with the words death and hell on it as well as a skull near the shoulder. He also wears a spiked-neck band thing and spike wristbands on his wrist. He also has a dual belt with one having a skull. He also wears grey gloves with a blue crystal in them and 1 remnating darkness. He has 3 sets of wings on his back, 1 bat, 1 angel, and 1 Devil. He wears black pants and shoes as well. As for his skin color it seems peach color. He has a huge red scar across his right eye and small scar across his mouth. His eyes are crimson and his iris is gold. He has shades on as well. and he also has red colored hair which seems to be the hair style of a skater or a rock star. Personality Shadow Lord of the Seven Deadly Sins has yet to appear but he is schedulded to make his 1st appearance in End of all Worlds. He has 7 different personalites depending on the sin he is. So it can be said he has a personality disorder. Pride Personality He is extremely cruel, ruthless and devoted to Shadowblood's cause. He refers to his enemies as "mister (plus a nickname)" in mocking respect and often makes big smiles and casual talks before attacking. He has also proven himself to be very clever and resourceful. Lust Personality He does not appear to be lascivious himself, but rather an object of lust for others such as Riza Hawkeye. Due to his devilsih looks and high intelligence, Shadow Lord easily and effectively plays the role of manipulator within the Shadowblood ranks, moving covertly around the World Shakala to lure weak-minded people (usually civilian women) into the clutches of Dark Emperor to be used and disposed of when no longer needed. Gluttony Personality Nicknamed his dumb persona, although under normal circumstances is quite docile, is easily prone to bouts of frenzy in which he uncontrollably tries to eat whatever crosses his path, usually someone he has been given permission to eat; which as a result, causes him to frequently ask fellow Shadowblood Members if he can eat them beforehand. He even asks this question to the people he is fighting at that moment. He particularly likes eating people and even mentions to to Dark that he prefers eating girls (as he finds them soft and tasty). Despite his hunger-fueled moments of frenzy, Shadow Lord is very child-like and is surprisingly kindly, demonstrating several times a great love for his allies and even respects Sparda's request for him not to eat Lan Fan (albeit disappointingly). Shadow Lord also does not appear to share any of his allies disdain for Humans, and appears to be unaware that the people he eats die permanently. Because of his childishness, lack of self-control and apparent innocence, Shadow Lord's intelligence is thus limited in regards to usefulness for his siblings and thus has to be 'babysat' by his more aware Shadowblood Members. He also seems to share a close bond with Dark, prior to his death, was frequently partnered with. Envy Personality Is one of the cruelest personalities. In his usual manner, will joke around and will laugh with a sadistic glee upon seeing others in pain or misfortune. He will kill without hesitation, as seen when he not only murdered an Old Man who was about to reveal something to the heroes, but also toyed with his 'human' emotions before finishing him off. He usually does not regret any of his past actions and always looks forward to seeing others fight. He will even create pointless human conflict solely for his own enjoyment.﻿ Beneath this cruel exterior, however, He is secretly jealous of humans' inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships that they share, as most of his kind show little real concern or emotional support for one another. Greed Personality As his personality name implies, he is a very avaricious character, who likes living in luxury, surrounded by powerful minions and beautiful women. He also has a habit of flipping people off. Despite his generally greedy nature, he is shown to honestly care for his allies. Sloth Personality Shadow Lord is always wanting to rest and finish his job so he can stop working, repeatedly stating that everything he is forced to do, even living itself, is always "bothersome". He still fights tho. Wrath Personality Despite the violent nature of the sin he embodies, He is actually one of the calmer of the sins and rarely bickers with the other sins within him, but when he is angered he unleashes his sin's full power. He has a slightly strange sense of humor and has a habit of doing rather odd things for someone of his status, such as joking with his allies, dressing up as a tourist while visiting a war-zone world to meet the heroes, giving watermelons as gifts to his enemies, ditching work to meet Dark's sister Tanya on her homeworld, and jumping out of a window in her palace to get away from her guards. He is also more lenient towards humans than his allies, likely due to having lived among them for a long time. He also appears to secretly enjoy the complications that the Heroes and their friends have brought to Shadowblood's plans since he has lived a life where everything has been planned, controlled, or predicted, even at one point amusedly remarking to Jason the Echidna, after admitting his amazement at Human adaptability, "You Humans sure piss me off." However, he still shows some annoyance towards humans, sometimes referring to their constant meddling as bothersome, even admitting to being greatly frustrated with a little girl because of her crying at a military funeral (where he believed everyone should be respectfully quiet). He is also scornful of the idea of fealty or sacrificing one's life for others, believing only that the strong should survive and that the loss of one life can only be balanced by the loss of another. Powers & Abilities Pride Powers His Pride abilities lie within his shadow, which resembles the original flask-contained form of Father although much larger and more formidable with multiple slitted eyes and sharp toothed mouths. The shadow can take on a variety of shapes, from sharp spikes to tendril-like hands. Pride can manipulate, slice through or devour anything that comes in contact with his shadow and it appears invulnerable to conventional physical harm, although it can be deflected by sufficiently hard objects (Carbon-hardened objects appear particularly resistant). He can also see and talk through his shadowy eyes and mouths wherever his shadow can extend, an ability he uses to watch over the Shakala World-wide, slaughtering anyone who is not villain or hero. It is implied by Sparda early on that his shadows are in fact his actual form, with the Devil body body being a simple "container" for him to move around in, similar to Father's flask-contained form. This is supported by the shadows limited mobility, only being able to appear in the immediate surroundings of his human body (Shadow Lord) and in the circular transmutation tunnel around Amestris. It also cannot appear without a light source and can be harmed when light becomes too bright. Pride Shadow Lord's shadow can consume living things and assimilate the abilities and strengths of that particular victim, along with their corresponding weaknesses (i.e. after devouring Gluttony's dna, Shadow Lord gained an enhanced sense of smell along with Gluttony's ravenous hunger). After assimilating the Elder of Rukongai, Shadow Lord gains knowledge of the Soul Society and activates a corresponding circle with his shadows. However, after Shadow Lord had forced Mustang to perform human transmutation and teleport to Shadowblood's den, he is assumed to have weakened his ability to use shadows because instead of counter attacking the heroes' attacks, he dodges them and later he only uses them to fight in close combat. Edward states that this is because Pride's skill of forcefully opening another's gate carries that high risk. Lust Powers Aside from his skills as an infiltrator and puppet-master, Lust Shadow Lord has the usual Homunculus abilities of incredible longevity, astonishing regenerative capabilities, and a great resistance to death that borders on immortality. His own unique ability is to extend his fingertips into long, flexible, thin blades sharp enough to cut through just about anything with ease. The length to which his fingers are able to stretch has not been shown to have any particular limit as well, earning this sin the nickname "Ultimate Spear" among her Homunculus peers. Gluttony Powers True to his name, Gluttony Shadow Lord is incredibly voracious, and seemingly unable to ever satisfy his hunger. However his eating abilities vary between the series. he can simply eat anything using his powerful jaws and acidic saliva. He also shows great strength and some skill in fighting, capable of disarming a skilled martial artist like Kaien and even giving Dante (DMC) some trouble Envy Powers Envy Shadow Lord has the ability to shape-shift into anything or anyone, should it be real people, demons, heroes, villains, or human aspects that it made up. It can transform to anything that doesn't exceed the size and weight of his true form, which is very large, not creating much of an issue. This power comes in handy to go anywhere unnoticed or to travel fast, allowing him to shape-shift into an average citizen to blend into a crowd for stealth, or a fast moving animal, such as a horse or dog. Additionally, He can transform parts of his body, often using this ability in battle to transform his limbs into weapons. Even in his devilish human form, his weight is that of his huge form, granting him enormous strength and durability. In spite of his immense weight, he is very fast in all forms he assumes. Under his monstrous form, he can use his strength to his maximum and becomes even more dangerous, being able to crush rock under his limbs or jaws. Greed Powers Being a member of the new homunculi, Greed Shadow Lord (in both states) possess the standard abilities of his race: rapid regeneration, enhanced strength and speed, as well as near immortality. As for his homunculus power unique to himself in this sin, he has the ability to re-arrange the configuration of carbon atoms of his body, allowing him to convert his skin into Graphene. He usually uses this ability to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of his body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. In this form, he resembles a black-skinned demon with a malevolent facial visage. As Greed Shadow Lord has control over the configuration of his body's carbon atoms, the substances that he can convert his skin into can vary based on his intentions. He can choose to convert his skin into the indestructible substance, or he can turn his skin into a weak charcoal. The latter was seen in his fight against Father shortly before he died. As for the second sate, while sharing the same powers as the 1st state sin of Greed, these advantages are further enhanced by 2nd state's abilities such as the knowledge of All Heroe's sword skills. Though he prefers to use his ultimate shield to form claws covering up to his shoulders (thereby summoning make-shift weapons at will), leaving much of his body vulnerable to attack (only using his shield on other areas to protect them from attack temporarily, as seen when Dante attempts to slice Shadow Lord's head off with his sword only to have it broken in two by his shield), in 2nd state requested more power from Shadow Lord and finally assumed a fully armored, presumably invincible form. Furthermore, being fused with 2nd state's sin enables the two to conveniently switch during battle (though he dislikes having to do this, as he fears that 2nd State will remain in control. allowing them to compensate each other's weaknesses with the other's strength (i.e. as Greed, he can summon the Ultimate Shield, while 2nd State can sense the presence of people and differentiate them from homunculi). Sloth Powers In combat, Sloth Shadow Lord uses his fists and the chains (which appear after he enters sloth personality) on his wrists coupled with his astonishing physical strength. He is more than capable of crushing and tearing through solid rock and steel with his bare hands, and can easily crush a human body with accidental ease. Shadow Lord Sloth's hide is also extremely tough, rivaling greed sin's carbon skin in durability, although it is much more flexible and seems to be a permanent feature of his body. Nothing short of tank or artillery fire could pierce it from a distance. In his most devastating attack, he hurls himself towards his foes at incredible speed. In fact, his speed is so formidable, he appears to have no means of controlling his momentum, and is thus incapable of stopping himself without crashing into something. He claims to be the fastest homunculus, which is ironic as the definition of sloth is being slow or sluggish. However, he is extremely clumsy and not very bright as he is easily fooled. He is also not very accurate in attacking. He is very slow-witted and apathetic, resulting in opponents getting the better of him simply by outpacing him. His sluggish nature may explain his low intelligence, as in his last moments he claims that thinking "takes too much effort". His regenerative abilities are notably slower than those of the other homunculi whcih only equal Sloth's though the reason for this is unknown. It is in line with his sluggish character, and may be an effect of his large frame. He is able to use this to his advantage however, by stretching out the tendons in his muscles, increasing the range of his attacks. It should be noted that Sloth did not need to be killed as many times as his brethren, because when Dante impales Sloth Shadow Lord through the mouth with an Sword as Sloth charges, his sloth blood apparently lost a lot of energy to keep the Homunculus alive (in the sloth sin anyway). Wrath Powers Being a human-based Homunculus, Wrath has the ability to physically age, which enabled him to pass off as an average human, allowing him to assimilate within the general population without suspicion. Despite being a Homunculus, Wrath's unique creation has resulted in the fact that the Philosopher's Stone which makes him inhuman is comprised of only one soul - his augmented physical abilities such as his remarkably high strength, speed, and agility are all his own, rather than being a product of the stone. However, due to the fact that his Philosopher's stone contains only one soul, he does not have the immortality and regenerative abilities of his monstrous brethren. A formidable opponent in battle, Wrath Shadow Lord strongly favors using swords, which he wields with deadly proficiency thanks to his unique gifts and lifetime of training, to the point where he can wield five blades simultaneously. Already a supreme swordsman and martial artist, he is made even more dangerous by his Ultimate Eye, which he conceals with his distinctive eye patch. Though the details of his eye's abilities have not been elaborated on, it apparently grants him tremendously accurate vision and the ability to read and predict practically any move his opponent could make as well as the minute details and movements of his general surroundings. The eye's only weakness is that when there is a physical obstacle blocking its path, it is unable to provide Wrath with the predictions it normally would. Additionally, he has pointed out on multiple occasions that, while his eye is capable of reading any situation, his own aging body is often unable to keep up with the projected courses of action that his sight ability proposes to him. Nevertheless, Wrath Shadow Lord remains as one of the most powerful sins within him, and displayed by far, the highest level of skill when it comes to the art of swordsmanship among any character that appeared in the series, capable of fighting easily against both the Fullmetal Alchemist and Banjo & Kazooie simultaneously using only two daggers as well as being able to defeat Jazz the Hedgefox with ease. And even after being severely injured by Din and Tanya, he proves himself to be more than capable of fighting evenly and even overpowering Scar, almost killing him twice. He has also demonstrated himself to be extremely intelligent and skilled in military weapons, as he was able to destroy a a Tank of Godstrike with only a sword and a hand grenade. Own Powers The only power that Shadow Lord of the Seven Deadly Sins has is the power to not die in 1 hit. Since he has 7 different personalities he gain 7 philospher stones and only once those are destroyed along with his heart will he truly die. Plot Rise of the Titans Arc